Recoil
by Dark Wolf AG
Summary: Time...it catches up to us all, regardless of victory, regardless of defeat. It catches up, forcing us to pay our dues...
1. Since Then

I'm back ya know!! Thought you'd be rid of me, but I shall never be defeated!!!! BWHAHAHA!!! Any how allot of good ish for you people, A.) is the obvious, my brand new DBZ work is here and in living color....err black and white actually. Everybody give props to the Poetess, mainly her idea ya know, I just gave a slight twist to it. GO POETESS!! My girl! B.) For any still standing Gundam fans out there who have read the fic, Loss of Innocence. It is being revamped and reloaded into a much better written and detailed fic! New Chapters and serious editing done to it. So we'll just call it the Special Edition!! If you've never read it before, it's a good one so check it out. C.) New original piece called Morning Rain has hit the shelves! I hope you all read it and give me some support on it ya know!!? Now I'm sure you've all missed me, because dammit....I've missed all of you!! 

It's been along time....I shouldn't have left you....without a dope beat ta step to!!

It is painfully obvious that I do not own Dragonball Z, for I am a broke college student with a big imagination. I'm not making any money from this nor will I ever, unless some day I am called upon to create a new DBZ series with my superior Art skills...but I doubt that. Any similarities out there are purely coincidental. This is the first and last time I will do this for this story. Because quite frankly it isn't necessary.....

*sigh* huh...boy...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

There are always people out there whom never consider anything these days. I'm not sure if they just don't care or possibly don't notice. Like what is it about light spring days that do things to your heart? What about the birds chirping in the distance that make you feel so light hearted, and the smell of a gentle breeze that make you happy? I don't know, I really don't care either. I just enjoy these moments and days. Days where I can just forget about everything that's bothering me and...

"Get moving brat!"

Vegeta jammed the box of supplies into Trunks chest driving him back slightly from the moving van parked in front of a quaint house in the suburbs of West City . He snapped out of his day dream, only to fall into the nightmare of looking up into the cold, dark eyes from his father. While Vegeta had become a much better person over the years he was still pushy and egotistical as ever, and now that he had his tail back he seemed to be a bit more...uh edgier. Goku's nonchalant attitude towards his own level 4 technique wasn't helping that...edginess at all. Vegeta still found himself worrying about it just as much as before, and taking it out on Trunks was easy....but non the less, Pan's cooking supplies weren't going to move themselves now were they? Trunks gave out a sigh turning on his heels heading towards the red dome with round shrubbery around it. This was suppose to be his day off, yet here he was helping Pan move into the house she died to have for the start of school. Pan was a sparkling 18 now preparing to go to college, mingle, meet new people, blah blah blah we all know how it is, and now she had dear old daddy and the rest of the Sayain male blood moving a seemingly endless supply of boxes. Trunks wished this hadn't of fallen on the Saturday he had off. The man was a Capsule Corp. executive, and wasn't happy about having to do "physical labor" on his scheduled day of rest. But Gohan insisted he help and well, Trunks was a sucker when it came to helping out his fellow Sayains in need. Trunks simply continued into the house looking at Pan as she directed the traffic in the lovely house.

"Umm....put that there Goten."

Goten gave a slight nod placing the box on the hard wood floor. Trunks did the same causing his box to give a metallic thud on, echoing it's contents through out the empty shell. Pan turned to Trunks with an annoyed tick of the eye. Trunks instinctively drew back from her reaction, barring down for the worst. While Pan tended to be mild mannered like Goku, she took allot after the two previous generations of women in her lineage...and that was a call for random mood swings, followed by a violent assault of some kind. Be it physical or verbal, Trunks was waiting on it.

"That goes in the kitchen Trunks."

He got nothing. He slowly lowered his guard, blinking at the sweet smile Pan had just thrown up. He didn't see that one coming at all, and he wasn't about to tempt fate either. He quickly did as she said picking it up and putting it on the counter next to her.

******

Grandpa Satan smiled to himself as he signed over for the small satellite dish. The instillation man trembled with excitement. The legendary Hercule Satan was actually there in front of him, paying for one of his dishes!! Hercule gave a huge laugh as he completed his glorious signature with a heavy dot.

"YEAHHH!"

"T..thank you Mr. Satan"

He quickly slapped his hands on his hips giving another seemingly instinctive haughty laugh.

"Don't mention it kid! Now if you hurry and install that thing, there will be a personalized autograph picture from yours truly in it for ya! How's that for incentive!?!"

The young dish operative squealed with excitement as he hustled back across the green lawn to his truck, stumbling several times along the way. Mr. Satan gave a heavy nod.

"Now we only need that pool guy to show up, and we can get a nice big fence put up."

Videl strolled up next to her proud father with a slight concerned look slapped across her face. Her father was over doing things again, and that wasn't really something good. She quickly thought of that time when she was 11. She was playing with some kids at the park pool in Orange City. Well, Videl almost fell off the diving board if it wasn't for the red head named Bobby Taylor. He reacted quickly grabbing her firmly to keep her from falling. That firm grip happened to be of her developing area...and we aren't talking hips. Bobby Taylor is now inmate 725598 at the Orange City Correctional Institution. And it's all because the champ felt he was molesting his little girl. Bobby was barely 13 at the time, he probably didn't now what molestation was. But Herc's influence was that great. So she found her self standing next to him, tugging on his dark brown velvet ghee again just like she had nearly 18 years ago. 

"Daddy don't you think all this is a bit much for Pan?"

Hercule turned ever so slightly to his daughter. His eyes gave a shinning gleam before He proceeding to give a loud hoot, expressing his amusement to his child's curious meddling.

"What, nothings too good for my little sweet pea."

"But you already bought her the house and a car, not to mention a big screen TV, several couches, a new wardrobe, a..."

He slapped a loose hand over Videl's mouth with a bland look, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?"

She quickly grabbed her fathers hand pulling it back.

"You're going to spoil her rotten. We didn't even..."

He quickly slapped his other free hand in place of the other one giving a heavy chuckle.

"Ah it'll be alright pumpkin, don't you worry. Nobody is gonna get all her new things..."

He forcefully grabbed his only daughter to him, leaning into her while shooting his eyes around as if to spy for anyone who'd be listening in.

"...got a pack of Pittbulls commin' in tomorrow, mean little bastards too..."

(a/n: Pittbull's are actually good dogs to own, if you raise them right they are perfect dogs, Friendly to everyone but people you don't want them to be so with. My Pittbull plays with my baby cousin all the time, and never once has he hurt the little 5 year old. I love my Pitbull!!)

Videl gave out a frustrated yell smacking away the hand of her pompous father, cursing under her breathe as her ponytail braid swayed back and forth with her exaggerated strut. Hercule turned back towards a resting Goku with a puzzled look. 

"Do you think she'd prefer Rottweilers instead?" 

The Super Sayain only shrugged with a carefree smile at his oblivious relative. Mr. Satan returned the shrug walking off, still plotting defenses for his granddaughter's new fortress. Goku put the bottle of water to his lips subtly, turning it over quickly to chug down it's contents. He took in a deep breathe of the oncoming breeze from the east. It blew his pointy bangs back for a moment, bringing the exultant warrior to chuckling peace. How good it felt to be back again. He wasn't sure if he and Vegeta were going to make it out of that void. Time had wrapped it's icy grip around their very throats, Alexial had them...but here they were. Alive and well enjoying life for what it was. Oddly enough his venture back soon spawned him a tail of his own...and before long h reached that next plateau. which was probably why Vegeta was glaring at him annoyed somewhat. Vegeta was still trying to get there, Vegeta was still trying to make it, Vegeta was......

________________

Vegeta sat on one knee breathing in deep breathes trying to recover from the recent onslaught. It wasn't the first time he had been crippled by an opponent, and more than likely it wouldn't be the last. But coming from 18 it was unusual. She was suppose to be his ally, she was suppose to understand him, dare he say she was his friend? But it was his past all over again...that broken arm. Severed from it's very calcium bond, bringing him to his knees, all from that ...that bitch!! Vegeta slowly pulled himself up to his feet. Weakly, he tugged at his long white gloves, readying himself for combat once more. They were tattered and soiled with his own blood , pooling from his lacerations from his arms. Deep lacerations; and all he could think was....

"This...this isn't right..."

"Why isn't it Vegeta? You brought this upon yourself...."

17 landed behind him with his arms crossed. His smug expression was glowing bright with that same cocky pride he had so many years ago. Those may years when he was the very threat upon this planet instead of it's solution. And just like then, he was enjoying beating the living hell out of the proud prince. 18 pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear smiling again with a seductive chuckle. Vegeta shifted his eyes between them for a moment. Vegeta turned, quickly plastering 17 in the chops. 17 grunted in pain as his head flew back from the Sayain's mighty jab. Vegeta quickly began to yell out in frustration, irritated by his situation and all that was around him. He pulled his right fist back again preparing to deliver another blow, only to be snatched back down to the planet hard by his ankle. It was 18, reproving his attack with several simple clicks of her tongue.

"That wasn't very nice Vegeta...."

"DAMN YOU!!"

He rolled over firing a nasty blast towards 18's head. She pulled her torso back in the most limber of styles as the blast shot through the air into the black atmosphere. Vegeta twitched somewhat shaken by her ability to dodge. _She is not faster than me!!! I'm a Super Sayain level 3...far more powerful than any android....yet I'm at their mercy..._

"You're taking too long...I'll kill him!!!"

"Kakarot....?

_______________

"Kakarot? Pay attention clown!!"

Goku snapped to attention looking over to Vegeta. He rose a questionable eyebrow to his rival, glancing with the sternest of looks. Vegeta paced over to Goku, slowly looking down at him. 

"Didn't you hear me calling you Kakarot?!"

He shook his head weakly. 

"N...no. Not till just now Vegeta."

Vegeta was reading him like a book, he knew just from that weak hearted response everything wasn't alright. He opened his mouth for a short moment, trying to think of the words he wanted to say. He wanted to reassure him of what ever his problem was...sort of. Vegeta wasn't really one for heart to heart powwow's, despite being forced to read several "Getting In Touch With The Inner Me" books the wife made him read. She was hoping to make the gruff warrior a kinder, gentler, and in his opinion, gayer Vegeta than normal. She hang off his shoulder in bed at night and force him to read a chapter before allowing him to sleep. And in most cases, a nice lengthy game of...mahjong as a reward. (a/n: see Poetess' fic Sue Marie for details). While he enjoyed to play the game, this was more to satisfied her own needs than Vegeta's, being married to an intellectual nymph-o wasn't exactly easy, and even she could push his Sayain stamina to it's limits. But he wasn't by far able to comfort him so instead he just answered.

"The women have got a meal prepared for us..." 

He turned walking towards the door to eat leaving Goku to his lonesome. He looked down at his hands, turning white with realization. What Goku saw in his day dream didn't exactly scare him...but the fact that he enjoyed it did.

END of PART I

Well short and sweet , but a new fic for you peoples!!! Here's to a brand new edition!! Please review

(a/n: I am aware of how Goku turns level four, however since I haven't seen all of DBGT, and haven't seen enough to base this fic at the end of GT, I'm just going from what has happened since my last fic!! Just making that known!!)

*Goku*

Next on Dragonball Z you won't want to miss the next episode, It's Pan first day in college!! I'm so proud!! While she tries to grab an education, everyone else is living their everyday...so I guess this episode isn't that exciting, except for that one incident...

*Vegeta*

Shush Kakarot you'll ruin it!!! 

*Goku*

Oh...right, well it's mundane run-a-muck, on the next exciting...err average episode of Dragonball Z!!!

Collegiate Beginnings


	2. Collegiate Beginnings

Okay okay! I have returned.I am so sorry. Been hella, hella, hellahella busy, and I haven't had a chance to do a cotton pickin' thing!!! But I'm back, got a new CPU and well here's my latest creation. 4...well 3 reviews.how I missed them, that and my fan base!!! I know it's only one chapter but my expectations were so high!! Where have you all gone!? *sobs like a punk beeesch* Poetess, Debido, and Nasiya are exceptions *sobbing continues*

*Immigrant worker Pedro shows up*

Author Wolf, Pedro knows how you feel!

*Wolf*

You do.?

*Pedro*

YESSSSS!!!!

*Wolf*

How so?

*Pedro*

You miss fans, Pedro misses sexy wife and child!

*Wolf*

Sexy wife.reddish brown hair?

*Birds and bunnies appear around the longing Pedro*

Yes!!!!

*Wolf*

Lives in the country side, pretty eyes.mole on her left butt cheek? 

*Pedro*

Yess.s...wait, how do you know of Pedro's special button??!

*Wolf, looking around quite guilty like*

Err.umm.she was lonely and well..she.I had this male escort add in the paper.and uh.*cough*shesendsherregards..

*scurries away quickly*

*Pedro*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Great Will of the Cosmos*

Come lover boy, The Resistance grows daily and I have more Monty Python bits to belt out!

*Great will grabs Pedro dragging him back to Sarie Mue fic land*

*Pedro*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

*Wolf scurried back*

Poor bastard.well enjoy!!

(a/n: Poetess you aren't the only one to watch them both. However I'm not as big as a Monty fan as you are. But Excel is good.annoying too.but good!! Plugs for all authors I adore!!! BWHAHAHA!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, I know, I miss you too Tiff, but.well you know how it is.really that's too bad."

Goten paused taping his well kept finger nails on the large cherry wood office table of his childhood friend and long time partner. Another date with a well endowed young woman canceled for the sake of the Capsule Corp. executive at large. 

"Yes.I know but.you're wearing WHAT!?!?!"

He shot a hard glance at Trunks whom clacked away at his lap top unphased by Goten's excited response, still gnawing on a number 2 pencil. He loosened his tie slightly before looking up at Goten due to a much heavier tap on the shiny surface of his desk. He covered the receiver of the tiny cell phone shaking his head.

"You owe me BIG time man."

Trunks clapped his hands together in a prayer position with a wink before responding softly through the pencil lodged in between his chops.

"Yes of course.thanks allot bro."

Goten picked up one of the numerous files off the desk and paced over to his file cabinet. Trunks smiled as he listened in on Goten's attempts at making his lady friend give him the same proposition tomorrow night. Speaking of nights, this one appeared to be another all nighter as he gave a hard stare at the proposal that sat in front of him. He thought that his days of staying up writing papers ended 4 years ago with his college graduation. But pushing his mothers inventions was always a hard thing to do, especially since these days they were becoming weirder and weirder. Bulma had retired simply so she could focus on inventing things and not just sell products and flat out run the multi-billion dollar corporation. She'd leave that to her penny wise son with his spectacular business sense. But it seemed like all the business savvy in the world couldn't push the fabled Capsule Corp. Warp Gate. Ever since the battles with Alexial almost 15 years ago, she'd had this grand fascination with interdimensional travel. It was steadily improving from a mere prototype, into a functional, marketable item. While she'd cackle in her lab like Dr. Frankenstein, he'd be up all night figuring out what to tell the board about the thing. Not to mention her other inventions weren't exactly the grandest of schemes either. She was like a small child with a box of crayons. Making anything that came to mind without a hint of logic, leaving you to smile and say "that's nice" when you really just want to raise an eyebrow and say "what the f."

"Hey top drawer right?"

Trunks leaned back into his chair nodding at Goten as he put another file away. He rubbed the temple of his nose with a hefty sigh. He was starting to see why his mother gave up the whole CEO-and President deal in the first place. He was beginning to long for one of those impromptu training sessions with his father he would get into when ever he'd visit home. It never failed that he'd turn the corner and Vegeta would pounce after him. You'd think training in the woods against a Super Sayain 4 would be enough, but oh no! Vegeta had to make everyone who had a drop of Sayain blood fight. It was like he was training an army or something. Pushing everyone, including Princess Bra, to the very brink of their limits. Annoying as it was, it made Trunks crack a sentimental smile. They'd grown up so much, all of them. He remembered the times when Goten would use Pan to pick up girls, running her into their legs asking for help. "I can't find my uncle Goten, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Employing the powers of overacting she picked up from grandpa Satan. And now Pan was a pint sized college student at the age of 17...wow. Vegeta and Goku were almost refreshing in these times of change. Mainly because they were such a constant, always fighting, always training. His father proud and true.Goku lighthearted and valiant. Trunks looked down at his note pad again, tapping his pencil. He took in a deep breathe as he glanced up at Goten. Goten flipped the phone closed, looking dead into Trunks' eyes.

"You really, really owe me."

Trunks rolled his baby blues' as he wrote more figures on the legal pad in front of him before going back to clacking away at his laptop. "You said that already."

"Yeah but you don't understand Trunks!"

"What are you talking about, I know all about Tiffany. I introduced you remember!?"

Goten motioned with his fingers as he spoke.

"Yeah, but she had on a string bikini.and was dying to show it to me!"

Trunks laughed not removing his eyes from his work. "Sorry man, she does look good in a bikini. Remember at the beach?"

Trunks paused for a minute shaking his head.

"Beautiful, Kami help me if Amber were to hear that...but at least you've seen her in one before so no big."

Goten hurried over to Trunks desk, closing his lap top shut with wide eyes. Goten huffed with a slight smirk. Trunks slowly sipped his coffee watching Goten gather himself.

"This one was made out of liquorish."

Trunks eyes instantly shot open, forcing him to choke on tasters choice. Goten gave him several rapid nods opening the small cpu back before walking back over to the large black file cabinet. He sighed as he straightened another stack of papers. He sifted through them for a moment, reading the numbers on the page.

"Speaking of Amber.where is she? Doesn't she normally help out her little Trunksy bear?"

Trunks blushed slightly before clearing his throat.

"She's probably at her office. She's working on a big case after all."

"I've come barring gifts boss!"

Goten sighed as Marion walked in with more paper work slapping it down on Trunks desk. She smoothed her long blonde hair back in place, before straightening her red business suit. Trunks picked up the papers quickly, reading the presented information. Marion shot off a sarcastic grin that rivaled her mothers.

"I always have the perfect presents don't I?"

Goten sighed heavily, forcing his lips to quiver as he blew. 

"More lab reports?"

Marion nodded, before walking back out.

"Nothing a pair of Sayains can't handle."

Trunks shook his head going through the stack preparing to go back to work.

******

Goku closed his eyes tight as the winds kicked up heavily around him. His closed eyes twitched gingerly as he waited with curled fists. His eyes shot open, narrowed at a point. He pivoted instantly, swinging with a hard blow only to miss inches from Vegeta's head. The Sayain prince grunted firing a kick at Goku's abdomen only to have it blocked. He flipped Vegeta into the air giving chase to him once more. Vegeta spun towards the heavens halting himself in the crisp night air. Vegeta screamed out cocking both his hands over his head as his brown mane changed to the golden glow of his Super Sayain self. 

"SUCK ON THIS KAKAROT!!!!!"

And with that he unleashed a solid yellow ray towards him. Goku's eyes widened as he transformed, batting the attack away into the distance. Vegeta dove after him planting a nasty right hand to his jaw before rolling into a display of punches of his own, forcing Goku to float back in a feeble position. Vegeta spun looking to plant an elbow to the back of his head, only to come in contact with nothing. Vegeta turned surprised as a scorching boot from underneath sent him flying into the surrounding trees. Goku then proceeded to firing a massive array of energy waves to Vegeta's location while simultaneously transforming to level 2. 

Goku hopped back breathing heavily as his attack on Vegeta came to a halt. He wiped the blood from his lips waiting for Vegeta to retaliate. He did so planting a level two knee to his jaw as they engaged again. They both smiled turning to level 3, meeting with identical palm shots. They pressed their hands against the others, locking fingers in a game of mercy. Vegeta quickly began over powering the struggling Goku. Vegeta's eyes narrowed in an instant as he spoke through his teeth. 

"What.is the matter with you.KAKAROT!?"

Goku fought back leveling the playing field as he screamed out causing the planet to rattle with his immense power. Vegeta screamed out as well to keep pace, both battling as if their lives depended on it.

"N.nothing!!"

Vegeta pulled back delivering a boot to his chin causing him to release his grip. Vegeta instantly caught him by his ankle, extending his hand towards the stifled Goku.

"Bullshit!!"

Vegeta scream out shooting a devastating blast that engulfed Goku in a tremendous light. He screamed out in pain falling limply to the planet. Goku bounced against the ground several times before finally coming to a rest. He weakly pushed himself up as Vegeta took off after him again. They locked into battle once more, combating with a blinding speed. They left nothing but mere after images, causing the planet to rumble with every intense blow.

"I'm serious Vegeta!! Nothings the.MATTER!!"

Goku drugged him square in the nose as they continued to fight.

"That.SO!?"

Vegeta countered with a blow to his stomach.

"YEAH!!"

Goku responded in kind with a forearm shiver.

"Then why is this so.EASY!?!"

Vegeta began unloading with several rapid kicks to Goku before using an axe handle smash to plant Goku back in the planet's crust, resulting in several more trees collapsing on him. Vegeta began breathing heavily turning back on his power as Goku drug himself out of the terrain again. 

"Goku!?! Vegeta!?!"

Vegeta floated back down to the ground in front of his long time ally/rival. He gave him a stern look as he reverted to a level 2, than 1, and normal again. Goku looked up at him still in his level 3 status. Goku's eyes seemed distracted and lost, as if he wasn't thinking about the task that was right in front of him. 

"Hey there you guys are, that's enough roughhousing for now."

Vegeta's eyes never left Goku's as Bulma walked over through the thick woods. She smiled as she spoke.

"Come on Chi-Chi's got some dinner ready."

She blinked heavily at the eerie silence. The mention of food normal excited them, but the two just sat there looking at each other. Vegeta much more coldly than Goku. Bulma tapped her foot impatiently as her brow ruffled up with a steamed grunt.

"Hello!?! Earth to Sayains! FOOD! GO EAT NOW!!"

Goku shook his head powering down, coming too. He falsely clinched his fist tightly with an excited yell.

"Hm? Food!?! Alright!!"

He quickly took off through the woods with a loud "I'm starving." Bulma shook her head for a moment before looking back at Vegeta.

"That Goku, always in a hurry to eat something."

Vegeta groaned disappointed at his mate. She as much as anyone should have picked up on his off response to the mention of his wife's vittles. He wanted to ask her but only one question came to mind.

"Woman.how did you reach us so quickly? Kakarot's home is 30 miles in the other direction."

Bulma gave a smug grin, pulling the capsule out of her pant pocket. Vegeta watched as she clicked the button on top tossing it onto the ground. As the dust settle out popped a familiar little gizmo.

"Yep, I know.I'm a genius!"

Vegeta only frowned before taking off towards Goku's home. Seeing the warp gate only bought back bad memories and besides, he wanted to eat. She shrugged as she turned the machine on.

"No appreciate for a great mind."

She picked up the machine slipping back through the portal from where she originally came.

******

"You're best mix of today's favorite jams, Hot 107.9! It's 6:05 in the am, I'm yo morning man DJ SuchNsuch on the 1's and 2's . And as you all know, it's the first day of class for all you young scholars out there. West City U, holdin' it down. Good luck, currently it's 65 degrees and here's my boys from Outkast, with a hot track from their new CD Speakerbox/The Love Below! Run and go get it, here's Hey Ya! Hot 107.9!!" 

1,2,3..uh!

My baby don't mess around because she loves me so and this I know fo sho'

But does she really want to? But can't stand to see me walk out the door

Don't try to fight feeling 'cause the thought alone is killing me right now

Thank God for mom and dad for sticking two together cause we don't know how!!

Pan rustled under the sheets as the booming alarm of her stereo woke her up on the spot. It was as if she was fighting for that last wink of sleep. But Dre 3000 and the Love-haters weren't about to give her another moments rest as the up beat track played through her Bose speakers. She finally sat up rubbing her eyes with her palm swinging her legs off to the side. 

Hey-- ya--! Hey--ya!

*clap clap clap* Uh!

Hey---ya--! Hey--ya-.click!

She stood up yawning in the over grown t-shirt she normally slept in. It was an old shirt she had gotten from Grandpa Goku almost 5 years ago. The material was soft, hand made by her grand mother. It meant allot to her, she didn't get many things from her Sayain side of the tree other than her fighting skills and the blood in her veins. Wearing this shirt at night was almost as if pajita Goku was there with her, wrapping his large, powerful arms around her. She took it off gazing at it for a moment before folding the thing and placing it on her oak dresser before proceeding to the shower. 

She gave out a heavy sigh as the water rolled off her flesh. It felt so good to take a nice hot shower in the mornings, however she was already despising having to do it so early for the next couple of months. Never again would she take a 7:30 class, no matter how promising Bra said the instructor was. But of course, when Bra took Dr. Owahee's physics class.it was at the very favorable time of 11 am. But according to her parents, various uncles and aunts, good professors at the university level weren't easy to find. Waking up on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at the crack of dawn was just something she'd have to get use to. Pan turned off the water looking at the peach tile of her bathroom for a moment. She listened as the water went down the drain slowly. It was time to get started, her day and the next part of her life.

*****

WCU was a big time educational institute, overwhelming at the least just by the sheer magnitude of the campus. Not to mention the gigantic student body that took up residence and attended there. Allot sat on her shoulders with a vast majority of her family calling the prestigious instituted their alma matter. But it's by that same fact that finding her way around was easy. She'd been to 3 graduations, one building dedication, and a father that taught AP classes at that same place. In fact the Physics building was named after her grandfather.Satan Hall. She was only a tiny tike when this happened but she was there in the picture along with Gohan and the others as he tossed up the infamous V and a laugh. She could only imagine that the "Now who rules!?!" Chant broke out rather quickly. By the time she got done with her musings she found herself sitting in the back/top of the auditorium styled class preparing her note book for class. The class was pretty full, filled with a wide arrangement of individuals, most of which appeared to be familiar with one another. Pan on the other hand just crossed her legs and waited. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath to herself, centering her feelings as her father had taught her so many times growing up. Her center was shaken as a short, energetic African man shot through the doors, slamming his text book and bag on the table. He leaned against the table looking back and forth with his dark brown eyes ruffling his thick brow. He wore a festive sweater of thick wool with greenish brown khaki pants. 

"Da question is."

The class looked at him as he stayed lodged in the same position he was in almost 5 minutes ago.

".why are yoo all in shorts? It taint hot."

The entire class was drawn back as the man continued to glare at them. He adjusted his glass as if before pointing at a young man in the front row.

"YOU!!!"

He perked up as Owahee scrambled over to him leaning in his face. He grabbed the boys hand placing it on his thinning hair.

"Dause ma head feel hot boy?!"

"N..no."

"Den it taint hot!!! HOHA!!!"

Owahee pulled back shuffling back to his desk before grabbing a marker out of his bag. The whole class stood shocked as they watched him pause again. He turned forcing the glass to gasp in surprise again as he smiled.

"Oh come now, ah whas only kiddin' now!"

The class seemed to sigh in relief. As he scribbled frivolous information about himself on the board. He slowly began to talk explaining his credentials. Pan looked at the window at the beautiful campus with a smile. She felt pretty good about things even if it was only 10 minutes into class. She turned quickly only to catch an erase about 2 inches from her face. The class gave out a stunned reply to the move. Owahee grinned to himself as he stayed posed in his follow through position. Pan's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Excuse me sir, what was that for ?"

"It seems ah was wrong, yoo were payin' attention. And because of dat, let me ask ya a question!!"

Owahee took off up the steps to her position hopping onto her desk. She drew back as he leaned in.

"What.would yoo tell de otha' brothas ta keep dem from vaporizing yoo?"

Pan blinked several times lost as he nodded.

"Other.brothers?"

"Yes now quick! Dey impatient?"

Pan curled up her shoulders moving her lips in an attempt to find her words.

"I.I."

"Too late.dey fried yoo like a chicken! 'ang tight girl.it's gone be a long semester."

He hoped back down scrambling back to the front of the class leaving Pan still at a loss for words. This was teaching? And as Owahee instantly broke into a lecture about force, she knew his words might have a hint of truth too them.

*****

Class let out and hour and 20 minutes later leaving her stifled and drained mentally. Never did she expect to see something so unorthodox and obstinate. She sighed again as she sat on the bench next to her grandfathers building. 

"Yo Pan!?!"

Pan looked up at the sight of Bra Briefs, waving and sprinting towards her. Pan smiled as she stopped in front of her soothing her hair and yellow sun dress back in place. 

"Hey Bra."

"So kid, how was it?"

Terrifying. Owahee and his other brother's were enough to make anyone question their own intelligence as well as the short African's sanity. 

"Him, psh! He's no problem at all. Why in fact he was curious as why I was in their?"

Bra smiled. 

"He got you with the other brother thing huh?"

Pan drew back slightly stammering.

"W..what? No way, not me! I'm too smart to be confused by him."

Pan made a muscled grabbing it with an overzealous haughty laugh. 

"Of course.so what class you got next?" Bra said in an attempt to save Pan from herself. She knew Pan had been stifled by the heretical style of teaching she encountered from the man. But she would never admit to having a hard time. It was the Satan gene within that would do so. Pan pulled the schedule out of her tight fitting jeans looking at it for a moment.

"English with a Dr. Archer."

Bra laughed heavily scratching at the black choker around her neck, Pan rose an eyebrow to her friends amusement.

"What?"

"Archer is a bigger stick in the mud than my father!"

"What.?"

Pan dropped her head in defeat as Bra helped her up.

"It'll be okay, come on I'll walk you there."

Pan sighed bewildered, college was definitely a new experience, and she'd been blind sided.

END OF PART II

Jebus that was tough to write! I hope you liked, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster okay? 10 points to anyone who can figure out the Other Brother thing!! Please review.

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku, and on the next episode of Dragonball Z, things are steadily getting stranger. I feel something lingering deep in my mind, and it has something to do with Vegeta. Mean while Pan continues to struggle against the grain of college life. The Son clan is taking lumps, next time on Dragonball Z!!!

Disturbed Vision


	3. Disturbed Vision

Appears suddenly Fupwah!!! I have returned! I'll bet you all thought I was dead! But I'm not…I live! Let me start by saying sorry for not updating in about a year (literally…I'm close to 6 months in the hole.), my coaching gig over the summer (my old high school team has me training their defensive linemen in my legendary style of kick ass now ask questions later, personal foul getting and ish talking that earned me my name… basically how to be more aggressive) that and college does it to you, especially in the world of engineering. Who ever came up with circuits can kiss my red, plat wearin' ass!!! Flip-flop, not, nor, and gate lovin' bastards!!! I only want to do character designs and program games…tis all…sobs why can't you understand dramatically from knees pumping fist in the air WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?! Lady strolls out with an Oscar accompanied by canned applause and bad award show music you love me? You really love me!? I knew it!!

Puts on glasses as a podium appears

I'd like to thank God, my mother, father, big brother and sister (is it really fair to call them big? I mean I'm bigger than both of them in height and weight!! Any way), um my pittbull, oh and my sisters welsh corgi, the janitor that cleans the bathroom at that McDonalds on MLK Drive, my computer, Buddha, Allah, who ever trained Pecon pre-Jita, that striper from my 18th birthday party 2 years ago who mysteriously disappeared, Johnny Cochran for covering that up, Oprah before and after she caught Stedman on the DL, Luther Vandross fat and skinny…same deal for Elvis, Michael Jackson black and white editions, Janet Jackson with and without the exposed boob, that bottle of Hennessey on my dorm dresser, the bottle of Grey Goose next to the Hennessey on my dorm dresser, the bottle of Hypnotic next to the Grey Goose next to the bottle of Hennessey on my dorm dresser, my Perfect Grade Wing Zero Custom model that hangs from fishing wire above the before mentioned bottles, The Bass Pro shop for selling me that wire as well as the numerous devices I use to go bass fishing with in my spare time and the morons on the third floor of the off campus aparment complex who thought they could beat me at craps who paid for it all, Bill Dance, Dance Dance Revolution, the good people at Square Enix for making innovative RPG's to keep me entertained, John Madden, Emily Dickinson and her numerous depressing pieces, a monkey, Mrs. Winners for making those chicken biscuits, ah skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet!!!!, the guy in the sweatshop somewhere in Korea for making all those jerseys I wore during my football career as well as baseball, Nike for taking credit for those jerseys, every woman I've been with Sexy Wife throws panties at Wolf, Wolf tucks them under shirt be they real or simply a part of a running gag, in that same instance Magnums for protecting me from the various dangerous possibilities that accompany pre-marital sex (I know bad Wolf --;;), the city of Atlanta, the state of Georgia, the entire South, you better eat your Wheaties, the creator of grits, cornbread, collard greens, Commissioner Paul Tagliabo and the line "With the first overall selection in the NFL draft…", Matt Groening, Newtype USA, Japan, ADV films, any and all anime as well as their publishers, that fat chick that works in the café who gave me extra sauce, Koshi Rikdo, Nabashin, the shit in Nabashin's afro, for that same matter afro sheen, Liz Claiborne for Spark and Bora Bora (my personal favorites! Curve is great too) Jenna Jameson and Ron Jeremy , Joe-Cool my tattoo artist, Dave Chapelle, John Smoltz, Mike Vick, Danny Heatley, Tiger Woods, Al Pacino, Robert DeNiro, Marlon Brando, in that case Mario Puzo, Mario Lemux, for the hell of it Super Mario and Luigi with regards to Princess Peach and that little mushroom guy who hangs around them, Samuel L. Jackson for being in every thing possible, I apologize to Sam…he just wouldn't make a good Vegeta Sam Jackson stands up in the crowd with a white Kangol on that says "Shaft" : Yes they deserve to die, and I hope they burn in hell!!! …then again maybe he would have, Pedro for letting me steal his wife Pedro: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!, Inu Yasha for spending time worrying about the Tetsusaiga which resulted in me scooping up Kagome and Kikyo for a nice long night at the Marriott, Miroku for taping it BWAHAHAHA!!!(I am such a whore aren't I?), Sarie Mue for her poor taste in men, and last but certainly not least, without whom none of this would be possible……..ME!!!!!

But seriously once more a big shout out to everyone one who has ever read anything I have written and reviewed. You all have especially big places in my heart. Much love and respect. And mvpssj5, this is the sequel to "A Sayain's Worth", keep reading, I promise it's as good as the original!

Oh and the other brothers is symbolic of knowledge. If aliens took over the planet and only wanted to keep the best and brightest, what would you tell them to make them think you are a commodity? It kinda works the same way in real life, if you have no knowledge about anything you can't contribute to anything. So you might as well be a pile of ash. Get up, get out, and get something (Outkast originated it, Macy Grey stole it….) ya dig!? A bit of knowledge for my good friends out there in fan fic land!!

Now let the shoostings begin!!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That's wrong…wrong…wrong…you don't know what the hell you're doing…wrong…"

He stood there in a brown blazer checking the test he gathered with a large red pen. His hair was thinning badly, so much so that it was hard to not laugh at the pathetic comb over he had. It was almost enough to make Pan want to leap from her seat with a pair of scissors, lopping the strands of hair clean off his head screaming "Just give it up!!! You're friggin' bald okay!?!". However any one who gives one question quizzes every class isn't likely to take kindly to being insulted. Not to mention these weren't easy question, they were quite anal and damn near impossible to answer. One time the guy asked what was the name of his third cousin removed Pekinese's name. He laughed his overweight laugh as everyone in the class failed to guess. Most of them answered with cute names such as Muffin, or Princess. Pan learned a long time ago that the obvious answer allot of times is, asshole's are exceptions to the rule. So she went with Butch. Surprisingly she wasn't that far off. Who'd ever heard of a walking mop named Killer? But Dr. Jake Martin seemed to be of that same name…she could just see her grade slowly slipping to the ICU, hooked on a respirator and all. Clinging to life. But as he began to hand the test back, the young Sayain almost wanted to pronounce the thing dead.

"I'd have to say Miss Son I'm a bit disappointed in you. I expected better from the child of Gohan."

She huffed as Martin turned slamming her paper on his desk.

"That's 3 tests you have failed!"

"That's because they only have one question…it's do or die…"

Pan squeaked out under her breathe with crossed arms. Martin snorted through his thick mustache as he rose an eyebrow to her.

"Now, now, young lady. My test are fair…and if I say so quite easy. If you'd study like you should they wouldn't be a problem."

Pan looked up at him with an annoyed glare. Again the need to retaliate was coming over her, but once more she thought better of it and looked off in the other direction. Martin grinned walking away critiquing another student, crushing more morale and bright young minds. It seemed like some kinda sick pleasure for him. Some of the students guessed it was his sexual substitute. The man was 53 with no wife, her father said it was because he was too much of an ass to get married. He use to grade his girlfriends he was so bad. Pan could care less. She just wanted to salvage something that resembled a passing grade out of this class.

"So far so good."

Trunks grunted as he stood outside of Capsule Corp. shuffling through the written proposal. All that was needed now was his mother's stamp of approval. That was the easy part. She usually didn't care how the proposal was done, as long as she got to invent stuff, that's what counts. And so he entered the relatively quiet complex looking around as he paced inside.

"Ma?"

"Hey Trunks…."

Trunks looked over at his little sister with a smile. She sat on the couch painting her toe nails the shiniest of pinks she possibly could. Trunks put down the papers as well as his lap top next to the inn table walking over to her. He patted her on the head forcing her to pull back.

"The hair dear brother…"

"Yeah, sorry…where's mom?"

Bra gave off a smirk wiggling her toes in satisfaction.

"That's what I'd like to know, I haven't seen her around…"

"YOU NEEDN'T BE CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!!!"

Bra and Trunks turned at the last moment to see Vegeta come soaring in, simultaneously transforming into a Super Sayain. They both darted off in opposite directions with a panicked yell as Vegeta fist crushed the plush couch where they once dwelled. The sibling Sayains looked at each other as Vegeta chuckled, setting into a fighting stance. Bra readjusted her bath robe quickly. Who knew what perverts had their eyes on the joint, or were reading this fic…not to mention it wasn't very lady like.

"Daddy, what is wrong with you!?!"

Vegeta looked over at his daughter with a dark glare.

"Sorry pumpkin, but you've gotten soft…"

He looked over a Trunks whom was trying to sneak away.

"YOU TOO BOY!!!"

Bra and Trunks quickly shot glances over to each other with a shrug.

"Hey dad, relax. We've just got other things to do is all."

"Yeah, who wants to train all the time anyway? Oops!!"

Bra quickly slapped her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said. That had done it Vegeta began to boil and with little less than a warning, he was after Bra throwing several rapid punches, forcing her to dodge like wild, eyes wide and feeble groans attached. Vegeta fired an axe kick causing Bra to do a back flip landing awkwardly on another table in the living room. Vegeta fired a ki after her, blasting the princess through the wall with a panicked scream.

"DAD CUT IT OUT!!!"

Vegeta glance over at Trunks with a snarl.

"Give me one good reason why I should…"

Vegeta took after Trunks as well, backing him down the hall with rapid punches and kicks. Trunks wanted to say because he was too old to play around with him, that he and Goku were the only two that really needed to fight these days. But Vegeta wouldn't understand that, not the arrogant, crazed sociopath he and his sister called a father. To Vegeta fighting was life, if one can no longer battle, than what use does he have. He blocked another jab from Vegeta, transforming at the same time. A smirk curled across his fathers lips. That's what he wanted to see, Trunks spun off Vegeta firing a chop at his neck, causing him drop into a split beneath his sons attack, Vegeta than swiped his leg around as if he were break dancing in an attempt to trip the boy. It fail as trunks leapt over him, planting a foot to the jaw of his father. Vegeta sprawled through the hall backwards before crashing through several first floor offices. Vegeta spat the blood from his mouth. Now that's what he wanted to feel. He wanted to feel that pain. He almost missed it. It was like a mistress of kinds, her services so good you fall in love with her just because of them. And so Vegeta rushed back in…and was blind sided through more walls and out onto the front lawn by Bra's flying head but.

She took in heavy breaths as her hair sat mangled and out of place. Small patches of dust stained her white silk bath robe and face. She snarled at her father, charging both of her hands up as Vegeta sat up looking over at her with a smile.

"Now there's the beauty of a Sayain Princess."

"Beauty!!!? I Look like a hobo now because of you!"

Vegeta blinked puzzled as Trunks landed next to her, still glowing with Super Sayain energy. He too held a hand out towards their father, and in an instant they attacked.

'Alexial brushed the hair from Terra's eyes as she smiled. Goku reappeared just behind Alexial in the distance, he surveyed the damage clutching 2 Sinzu beans.

"What the...!?"

He felt Alexial's power level jump as she spoke once more.

"Terra...you did well child…"

Alexial, with a solid thrust of her hand, ripped through the chest of the long time servant of the gods. Alexia's heart dropped as Alexial slowly pulled her hand out of the gaping hole in her chest. Terra fell towards a knee bleeding looking over to Alexia.'

Vegeta sat up again, this time wide eyed with cringed teeth. Trunks and Bra watched as he clutched his chest in writhing pain turning to the side once more. He screamed out with streaking tears down his cheek. Bra and Trunks quickly calmed themselves. There attack wasn't that deadly was it? No, it couldn't have been. Especially against a power level like Vegeta's. They both gazed at him with concern watching as his energy flared up around him, fizzling with the power of level 2 Super Sayains. He gasped taking heavy breaths looking up at them. Vegeta's vision was officially blurry. He could vaguely see the color of his daughters pale skin and blue-green hair.

"Wh…a…t…the….!?! URAHHHHH!!!"

'His comment about needing Kakarrot to survive in the Earth wilderness had been somewhere between an exaggeration and a downright lie. While Vegeta was unfamiliar with Earth's native life and geology, he'd had years of experience under Freeza's command at getting thrown into an alien ecosystem and having to scavenge to survive. Right now, they both needed warmth more than anything else, Goku in particular. Vegeta gathered armloads of brush and carried them back to the cave, where he made a pile between two rocks.

"Kakarrot. Up."

Goku had apparently passed out completely, so Vegeta dragged him over against the wall and covered him, still trying not to bump the spider legs too much -- he knew he had to remove them, but he hated the idea of trying to do it in the dark, with those wicked barbed edges.'

His power pulsing with great command and fury as the ground under him began to collapse slightly. Bra reached towards her father only to be yanked back by her elder brother. He leapt in the sky with her embraced, hovering above the mighty warrior.

"Trunks we have to help him!"

He shook his head.

"No way kiddo, with that much energy pulsing from him he'd cook you!"

"But…"

"He deserves it anyway…Mhm…"

Bra looked at Trunks as a crooked snarl came over him. And like that Trunks didn't feel like Trunks. His Aura hardened in an instant and his façade was dark.

"Trunk..s?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged with a gentle smile.

"Sure, I am worried about dad though"

Bra blinked heavily, She didn't get it. Trunks again was Trunks. He felt warm and genuine, like he normally did. She didn't say anything as Vegeta began to come to, panting heavily as the pain from his body began to subside. The sweat rolled down his face as he sat still, leaning on his forearms to support his weight. He powered down looking up at his children's fearful expressions. He felt so lost, eyes transparent and shaken. Vegeta had seen a ghost, or at least felt one. He felt what Terra felt, he saw what they all saw, and it was real.

"This…what's going on!?"

… … …

'The two continued their fight with renewed vigor as the four astonished warriors continued to watch. Goku watched with great interest. He had rarely seen Vegeta in an actual life-or-death battle that he wasn't involved in or unconscious. He also noticed something very strange. "Her technique," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Gohan inquired, eyes still glued to the fight. Goku seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Usually someone will stick to a pattern in their fighting style. I can usually figure out the pattern. So can anyone, I guess. But her - I don't think she even has a pattern. She has an incredible variety of techniques - most I've never seen - and she's completely random. I can tell she was trained first by Vegeta from the foundations of her style, but where did she learn how to fight after that? She fights - like - a demon." Another place another life time, but none the less he could see it.'

And he shot up. Goku stared into the clear blue skies with a simple smirk. He was having those dreams again. Those strange visions of times he had never seen. But he knew them…he was there. He'd been there. He looked at his fishing pole with a sober look across his face.

"I wish…I could explain it…but I can't"

The bob pooled in the crystal clear lake slightly, indicating the nibbling of some poor aquatic creature at his line. Interested still he leaded forward to take a look at his line. A small fish took pot shots at the hook, wisely taking his fill while not exactly doing so.

"It's always the baby's isn't it…?"

'Gohan sat straight up in bed, soaking with sweat and the blankets twisted oddly around his legs. The small boy breathed a sigh of relief and disentangled himself from the bedclothes, breathing heavily. "It was just a dream," he reminded himself, trying to slow his pounding heart. "Just a dream. Mister Piccolo isn't --" Gohan's eyes snapped into focus, and he glanced around the room -- the hospital room. Kuririn lay sleeping in a bed across from Gohan, bandages on his head and arms. Gohan looked down at himself and saw the wrapping on his own body.

"No . . ." he whispered. "It's not . . . not a dream . . ." Gohan carefully probed the back of his mind, where for the past few months he had been able to feel Piccolo's presence. It had been a continual source of comfort to him, to know that his friend was always there. Now, the link had vanished. The dream had really happened; Piccolo was gone.'

"Because…they choose to do so…how…pffft…foolish!"

Goku began to laugh slightly, as he sat on the river's bank, his eyes widening with fear as he felt the pleasurable tickle come over him. He slapped a hand over his mouth trying to halt himself , but he couldn't. He just couldn't…stop it. The fish quickly scurried away from the bate and he simply shook his head.

"Why…why can't…mhmm…I stop!? HaHAHa!"

A tear began to stream from the corner of his eye as he fell back in the grass. Still amused by something unknown to him. Pain...was becoming funny. And for the first time in a while, Goku was scared.

END of PART III

Are you all confused yet!?! MWAHAHAHA! Please review.

A/N: Small pieces of Unromantic Poetess' "The Soul" , Sholio's "Ki Blind" and Leia's "One More Time" (Will read and review more of you both soon honest!!), used…¦without permission I might add. Apologies handed all around, I'm not using it as plagiarism, but more for effect (and to prove a point). I have nothing but respect for the three of you whom are my equals if not superior in fan fic writing! Please support these authors everyone, they are very deserving of it!

Announcer Guy

Next time on Dragonball Z, the weird occurrences are becoming more and more frequent leaving the Z fighters bewildered. They all have begun to see the unthinkable…and the unthinkable is becoming reality! Go with that hunch Vegeta!! Next time…on Dragonball Z!!

Vengeance of the Grave!!


	4. Vengeance of the Grave!

BOOM! TWACK! POW! A little John Madden…or Adam West which every you prefer, to start the day! Well I guess I got to this chapter relatively quickly if I do say so meself…a lot better than that 8 month skid I pulled off with chapter 3! As usual Poetess continues to be my rock…much love to her for the support. And quite trying to figure it out because you won't!! WHY!?! Because my warped and evil mind has many plot twist and curveballs brewing beneath my plats! MWAHAHA…cough…hack…yeah. And to the rest of you people…please read, review, and enjoy! And for the new phrase of this story to indicate the beginning of a new chappy….out with "On with the show!" in with:

Now let the shoostings begin!!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Our fates as a nation will be decided. Make a move to make a change…for on today: November 2, 2004:

VOTE OR DIE

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…"

Bulma shot a sharp glare back over at Vegeta as he leaned back on the sole operating chair in the medical ward of Capsule Corp. He smirked as she shuffled through the cabinets for minor ointments and bandages of kinds. He gave a short chuckle as his wife shook her head. Her temper was walking a thin line laced with eggshells. Probably because he'd turned their happy little dome in West City into a Swiss cheese wheel. It was a wonder she didn't throttle him then and there…but that wouldn't have helped anything would it? Not at all, besides it gave her an excuse to remodel and build work drones at the same time. The considered building a robotic Steve Thomas, fully equipped with 30 minute explanations on ways to improve your home and cheesy theme music. Bra prevented that when she saw it's fuzzy beard glued on to his overweight metallic body. 'That's totally square mom..'. Bulma didn't really care, as long as she got make something. She had to create, so dammit let there be robots!!

"But it isn't my fault…if your children would train like they should then I never would have had to beat the dog shit out of them…"

"Language Vegeta…"

Bulma did a locking motion by her lips as she prepared the ointment by the sink.

"Wh…tch, fine."

"That's good, besides why don't you just fess up."

He shot her an annoyed glance as she walked over to him, grabbing his arm searching for the slashes left in his flesh.

"To what?"

"To trashing the house. It's nobody's fault but your own. Just say 'Woman, I'm sorry for being a cantankerous little monkey', no pun intended mind you."

She rubbed the green gel on his arm as he looked at her stern, she gave a devilish glance in return before closing her eyes in an arrogant fashion.

"Beside Vegeta, your excuses are so lame…"

He laughed as she began to attend to his chest cover the new scars with the same genetic adhesive she placed on his arms.

"My excuses are lame? What about yours?"

She didn't look up as she moved down to his abdomen.

"What excuses?"

Vegeta clasped his hand together mustering the best Bulma voice he could amass, batting his eyes in an overly cute fashion that would disturb the average Vegeta fan.

" 'Hey Vegeta, could you help me move this?' and when I'm doing that you say 'How do you plan on picking that up with your shirt on, strip bud!'…"

She stopped as he continued.

"Or the ever popular, 'Wow, it's hot in here…maybe I should take this off.'."

She rose an eyebrow leaning into his face.

"How do you figure those are excuses…?"

"Because you only do that when you want to mate…why not come out and say it?"

"But does get hot in here!"

He laughed.

"While I'm watching TV…in a 67 degree climate? You'll have to do better than that Bulma."

She smiled leaning in closer with a seductive smirk.

"I never see you try and stop me…"

They both laugh as they inched in for what seemed to be the inevitable…what seemed to be.

"Yeah but I can! Aren't you too old to be seducing dad, ma'?"

Bulma gave Vegeta a quick peck before glancing back at Trunks with a dark stare.

"My son doesn't get enough sex in his own life, so he has to interrupt and criticize his parents."

He looked at his mother quietly for a moment. With several rapid blinks.  
"Yeah…whatever…"  
Trunks wasn't about to exploit the intimate details of his private life to his parents. That was just plain weird. Besides he'd never really been raised on the ways of open parent-child relationships. His mother was too blunt. If she didn't bite his head off for making the wrong comment. She'd poke fun at him about what was going on in his life. And Vegeta…well his father just wasn't warm and fuzzy. Vegeta was Vegeta. You'd never see him take Trunks on the water and…

He'd tied a brightly color florescent green and yellow jig to the end of just before smiling with satisfaction. His father chuckled slightly as he watched him cast his line out on the water with a buzzing wiz from the 6 foot open face lure towards the lily pads and submerged brush just across off the bank.  
"I don't know why you use that fake bait."  
Trunks smiled before glancing back at his father, whom sipped on a beer calmly while glancing down at his bob. It dipped in a minuscule fashion.  
"I don't like touching the worms. They feel so slimy in my hands."  
Vegeta scoffed again.  
"Don't be soft son…it's only a worm. The red and white plastic ball dipped again.  
"I know but still…besides the fake stuff is pretty efficient."  
Trunks began to slowly reel his line in, tugging backwards on the line to make his jig look lively enough to attract any bass hiding amongst the muck.  
"But it's fake…"  
"That's why its cool."  
Vegeta shook his head as he sipped his beer again. He reached in the small baby blue cooler next to him pulling another cold one out. He cracked the top open with one hand passing it over to his son. Trunks looked at the beer for a moment.

"You do remember that I am under aged, right dad…"

Vegeta gave him a reassuring nod. "Come now son, it's alright. You're going to do it eventually so I'd rather you start with me than your inexperienced friends. "

"R…Right!"

Trunks grabbed the beer slowly looking into it's golden contents. He slowly placed it to his lips taking a deep gulp…and his eyes popped open. This thing was the most bitter, vile thing he'd ever tasted yet his father continued to suck the thing down.

"How can you drink this!? It's awful!!"

Vegeta gave him a smile "It's an acquired taste, you get use to it…and speaking of it's…"

He looked at Trunks as he pulled his line in before casting it back out on the water. The purple haired teen glanced back at him calmly as a devious smirk came over his fathers face.

"How's your love life?"

"My what?"

"Your love life…quite a few ladies tend to call the house for you boy. Any of them your mate?"

Trunks quickly drugged more Budweiser to his brain gagging as he swallowed, partly because his father asked him such a question and partly due to the taste of fermented grain. He shook his head.

"N…not really…They just happen to be good friends of mine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Vegeta leaned back slightly with a wink as he spoke.

"I don't know about that son…they might think about you differently."

"How so?"

"Well for example take the honey blonde that comes by looking for you all the time."

Trunks looked up in the sky for a minute. He scratched his head in thought.

"I know a couple girls with honey blonde hair dad. Think you could be more specific?"

"The one with a grown woman's body…real nice knockers."

"Oh…Christa. What about her?"

Vegeta smiled.

"I think she wants to jump your bones. "

Blood rushed to Trunks cheeks for a moment. He hastily mustered a manly expression before responding.

"How do you figure…"

"It's in her mannerisms, she gests flustered when she even mentions your name…and her clothes, overly provocative for a 16 year old."

"A…allot of girls dress like that these days."

"Your mother thinks else wise."

"S…She doesn't know everything."

Vegeta smiled. "Why are you acting so nervous about it? Don't tell me you're still a cherry?"

Trunks dropped his pole in shock at the question his father just asked him. How could Vegeta ask him something like that?

"I…m not…!!"

Vegeta leaned in closer.

"How many girls you been with you dog?!"

"Um...Thr…four!"

Vegeta gazed at his son before giving out a laugh. "It's alright son…a good looking guy like you will be doing the nasty in no time."

"But how…?"

"It isn't hard to tell son. But when you do make sure you use protection."

(a/n: Dark Wolf says safe sex or no sex at all!! Only you can prevent…bad…sex…thingies…or some shit. Just protect yourselves! So know you know, and knowing is half the battle! GI-BRO!!!)

Trunks smiled. "So you really think she wants me huh?"

Vegeta gave off a heavy nod.

"Big time."

Trunks shuttered at the thought. To be that chummy was a brand of evil beyond Alexial. He didn't give it another thought as he sat his briefcase down on the table as his mother went on with fixing Vegeta up. He pulled out the papers, eyeing through them for a few moments before turning slightly to his mother.

"If we're done talking about the birds and the bee's I need a couple of B.B.'s on these proposals."

Bulma stood up wiping her hands on her lab coat, pulling the reading glasses from her pocket she adjusted them as Trunks handed her the papers.

"Are these for advanced work on the warp gate?"

Trunks nodded taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the back of the exam chair his father was previously occupying. Trunks watched as Vegeta began limbering up, with stretches and lighting quick punching combos.

"The very same mom."

"Well give me a minute to look through this okay ?"

Trunks perked up at that idea. His mother didn't usually take the time to read through the actual paper for board meetings. A.) Because she didn't like the business aspect of her position, and trusted Trunks to make the right decisions, B.) She was only Head of capsule Corp. in name…Trunks was the real head honcho. Trunks shrugged however. If his mother wanted to look through it she was more than welcome. She sat down at the small desk in the back corner of the lab, crossing her legs with a serious expression on her face as she flipped through.

"Trunks…" Vegeta broke the silence by motioning for his son to follow him. Trunks pulled back slightly, he wasn't sure if Vegeta was going to try and hit him again. He wasn't about to ruin another suit just so his father could get his Sayain kicks. But when Vegeta motioned even hard to him, he knew he'd better comply or he'd be Sayain kicked.

… … … …

"Sounds like you're having a rough time of it…"

Pan sighed as she slammed her head on the kitchen table with a heavy thud. Videl lifted her cup of tea to her lips taking a sip. Pan rolled her head over to face her mother.

"You haven't the slightest idea mother!! I don't why all my teachers like to pick on me…"

"Maybe it's because they see your potential and feel like you just need a push in the appropriate direction?"

Pan gave a whimsical smile as she sat up.

"Yeah, I am pretty smart huh!?"

Pan quickly slapped her head back on the table with an even louder thud.

"If that was true I wouldn't have gotten mostly D's on my mid-terms…I'm gonna fail…"

Videl petted the back of her daughters head with a comforting coo.

"You'll do fine sweetie, I know you will. Just keep the faith."

Chi-Chi shouted in from the kitchen as the alluring aroma of beef stew and rice wafted in from the kitchen.

"Thanks grandmah…" Pan chimed flat faced. She appreciated the effort of her family, ever since she was little, They were always extraordinarily supportive of her. They never really let anyone pick on her, or take advantage of her…she always had some one to look out for her. Both physically, mentally, and finically. Her Sayain kin, use to bet the snot out of bullies and angry boyfriends. She would talk to big sister Bra everyday, and Gramps Satan paid for anything she could ever want. But now, they couldn't save her, now she was on her own. They couldn't do her work for her…she pulled her head up quickly. Maybe she could seduce one of the nerds on campus to do it? She grabbed her chest, giving it a firm squeeze for a brief moment. _It works for Bra…_but when she thought about it, Bra was much better built than she, and Pan just didn't have the curves or bust to do it. Nor the patients to deal with turning herself into a piece of eye candy to do it. She hated to wear a dress, and anything other than tennis shoes or boots would drive her nuts. So she banged her head repeatedly against the table, hoping to split her cranium open just enough that they'd excuse her for the semester. Instead her glass of water tipped over, drowning her in icy clear substance. She sighed again as her mother gave a sweet chuckle.

"I hope that wasn't the desired effect?"

She looked over at her mother with a hiss before planting her face back in the water. Videl scooted her chair over toward her daughter for a moment. She rubbed her on her thin shoulders.

"Why don't you ask you father for help?"

"Now there's an idea….Gohan would help you in an instant dear."

Pan sat up as Chi-Chi placed the bowl of stew beef and rice in front of her. She closed her eyes as she angrily snapped her chop sticks .

"Yeah right, he's got way to many papers to read and grade. Besides it's his fault I'm in this position in the first place!"

She hurried several quick bites in her mouth. Videl looked at her puzzle as Chi-Chi set a bowl down in front of her. She broke her chop sticks as well.

"I don't follow you."

"Well, if they didn't know how great a student and instructor daddy is, they wouldn't expect so much from me!"

Chi-Chi and Videl looked at each other quietly. The grandmother was the first to break the silence.

"You must be joking?"

"No way, I'm serious grandma. They break my back because of daddy…"

"Pan, that's ridiculous,…

"Yeah well you explain why my teachers are being anal then mom, bet you can't. Stupid father being so smart…"

Videl slammed her palms flat against the table with a growl.

"That's enough young lady, you will not bad mouth your father that way!"

Videl's arm suddenly extended to Pan's throat. Pan's eyes went wide as the pressure against her esophagus became unbearable.

"Noisy little bitch, always complaining about every little thing! You're such a brat!"

Pan struggled as tears flowed from her eyes she reached a hand out towards her mother as the seemingly rubber arm lifted her from her seat at the dinner table.

"M…M.."

Pan couldn't speak, the grip was way to intense. Why was this happening? Her mothers ki wasn't nearly strong enough to manhandle Pan, let alone allow her to control her body in such a fashion that it responded to her will like elastic. Chi-Chi was doing nothing. She simply continued eating her food shaking her head.

"I told you when you were pregnant Videl that this would happen. Sayains are about as hard headed as mongrels."

And instantly Videl dropped her, slamming her hard wood floor of her home. She coughed in the fetal position feebly.

"PAN!!"

Chi-Chi and Videl were instantly at her side. Pan gasped heavily as she backed away from them into the corner. They were taken aback.

"What's wrong honey…are you okay!?"

Pan's eyes wondered between them as she watched their genuinely concerned faces.

"Pan what happened?"

She backed off rubbing her neck, with clipped breathes. _What was that…that was too real to be an illusion._

… … … …

"What's up dad?" Trunks asked while simultaneously rolling up his sleeves. Vegeta didn't smile as they both watched as Bulma turned the page with great interest. Vegeta crossed his arms to his chest still gazing at Bulma.

"What were you thinking when we fought?"

"The hell kinda question is that dad?"

Vegeta shot him a hard stare. Trunks figured then it was a serious one. Vegeta rarely pulled him aside to chat, and when he did, he knew it was of an importance. Something was bothering Vegeta…eating away at him so much he had to interrogate his son. So Trunks shrugged as he dodged a caulk wielding fix-it droid zoom past and down the corridor.

"I was thinking 'I gotta get him off me', yeah that's it for the most part."

"Is that a certain answer?"

Trunks gave Vegeta a nod. He watched Bulma curiously flip another page, not removing his eyes of his mate. Vegeta was on to something, but he didn't know what. His instincts were putting him on high alert, his emotions invoking the warrior spirit within. Paranoia was beginning to set in, he knew it was. Mainly because he was tempted to begin walking around in his level 3 form. Trunks watched his mother with Vegeta, as if waiting for something to happen, as if waiting for the scene to shift.

"I'm going to need you to think hard for a moment Trunks, did you feel anything out of the ordinary…did you see things that don't exist?"

He shook his head slowly. Vegeta's eyes narrowed again. "Damn.."

"I did though."

They both turned to see Bra enter in from down the hall she placed her book bag on the floor before joining them. She watched her mother while brushing a stray strand of hair out her eyes.

"It was when you were grabbing your chest, daddy. Trunks said something weird."

They both looked at her.

His power pulsing with great command and fury as the ground under him began to collapse slightly. Bra reached towards her father only to be yanked back by her elder brother. He leapt in the sky with her embraced, hovering above the mighty warrior.

"Trunks we have to help him!"

He shook his head.

"No way kiddo, with that much energy pulsing from him he'd cook you!"

"But…"

"He deserves it anyway…Mhm…"

Bra looked at Trunks as a crooked snarl came over him. And like that Trunks didn't feel like Trunks. His Aura hardened in an instant and his façade was dark.

"I said that?"

Bra nodded. She touched Trunks face tracing the outlines of his cheeks.

"You actually scared me…I'd never heard anything like that out your mouth. That expression you had was one of pleasure not concern. I didn't know what to think."

Vegeta could feel it in him, he could feel something drawing him, calling him back…there.

"She…"

Bra and Pan watched him as he paced himself into a sprint. Vegeta transformed into a Super Sayain then and there rushing out the front door and into the air.

… … … …

"It's…not right…"

Goku turned again with a simple laugh and a smile.

"How can this be…?"

… … … …

The 287 planes, this place that was suppose to be his tomb, this place he awoke from after surviving hell he gazed into the forest meadows silently for a moment a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. His hair still golden from the transformation as he stepped forward.

"Mhmm…hmhm…ha…"

Vegeta's eyes widened as she stepped forward rubbing her ear lobe seductively. Her hair of chest nut blew to the side with those light brown streaks…those unholy eyes…those black wings. She laughed haughtily as Vegeta couldn't believe…Alexial stood before him!

Announcer Guy

In a strange turn of events, what could never be is! Alexial lives! Her presence as intimidating as ever, forcing Vegeta into a paralyzing fear!!! It looks like another fight with the destroyer of time is inevitable!! You've done it before Vegeta, you've got to do it again! Or we're all finished! Stay tuned for more,,.Dragonball Z!!!

END of PART IV

More strangeness to come! Stay tuned!

The Winds of Change


End file.
